The Rules Of Girldemo
by TheAnimeFreak127
Summary: with a new addition to Girldemo, this gender bended boy tries very hard not to get kicked out the window by Iwasawa (more Hisako than Iwasawa . follow Naku Kanashimi as he goes through being a girl unable to be a boy once more but he doesn't know and Yurippie thinks whats the sense in telling him!
1. Chapter 1

In the afterlife you come here because your life was unfair. You didn't deserve how you lived. I didn't.

I woke up on the ground in a black school uniform. I looked around but I didn't see anyone. But I did see a school. As if on cue I got up and started walking. I frowned. It was morning time and I heard laughter from the school class rooms. I frown even more as I walked through the school doors. Everyone seems to be talking to someone but me. I found my way to the principal's office and opened the door. Immediately a huge hammer came down from the ceiling. I jumped out of the way.

Yurippie POV (in the new old guild)

"The traps been activated!" I yelled. Everyone pulled out their guns just in case some unexpected thing jumped out at us. "When did anyone rebuild this?" Otonashi asked. "It was those NPC's wasn't it?" Hinata muttered. "No you idiot! What are you talking about their only NPC's?"I yelled at him. "What are we doing down here anyways?" Noda asked. Everyone froze. "What are we doing down here?" I asked myself. Most of us holstered our weapons and thought yet no one could think of a reason why we were down here. "Alright! Screw this!"Noda said turning around and grabbing my hand," come on Yurippie let go." We made our way back to our hideout. "Noda you can let go of my hand now." I said. "Sorry." He mumbled, letting go. "The trap has been activated but the window isn't broken!" Oomaya yelled. "Everyone guns ready!"I commanded, and then flung open the door.

New kids POV

The door was opened as kids with guns piled in the room. They didn't bother to look at the desk but that's where I was sitting. A tiny girl with pink hair flicked on the lights. Then all the guns pointed my way. "Are you an NPC?" the little girl asked, hiding behind a boy with blue hair. I chose to ignore them and laid down on the desk. "Who are you?" a girl with a burette on her head asked. I ignored her also but apparently the boy with purple hair didn't seem to like that. "How dare you ignore Yurippie!" he yelled taking a halberd of his shoulders. "Care to die a hundred times?" I honestly ignored him just as I did the little girl but when I looked back at the pink haired girl I realized I know 3 of the people I see In front of me. "Hinata, Otonashi, Yuri?" mumbled under my breath and to my surprise I was embraced with a warm hug. "Where have you been? I thought you died way before me?" Hinata said, with his gun on my back. I shivered slightly. "Your gun…" I muttered. He laughed. "You're still afraid of guns?" he asked. I punched him in the face. I got off the desk and walked over to Yuri. "Hey Kanashimi long time no see." Yuri said, giving me a hug. "Otonashi!" I yelled hugging him. "Hey Naku I didn't think we'd meet again." I grinned, my yellow eyes looking across the rest of the group and landing on a boy with green hair. I grinned. This is going to be fun. "Don't you know how much I missed you?"I snuggled into the crook of his neck and whispered, "Watch the boy with the green hair." He looked confused but watched as Naoi Fumed with anger. I let go of him as Otonashi chuckled in amusement. "Yuri what's with the trap anyways?"I asked. Oh that's our anti-angle trap but since Kanade is on our side….why do we still have the trap any ways?" Yurippie asked. Nobody could answer that. I got back on the desk and unconsciously hummed a tune.

Yurippie POV

I got a sudden Idea. "Hey Naku can you still sing?" I asked innocently. "Yup. Why do you ask?"He asked. I took in his child like face and girlish with his black hair covering one of his golden eyes and pictured him in a skirt. "I have an announcement to make. Yui and Iwasawa meet your new member Naku!"I said. Naku looked over. "Eh? What do you mean?" "Yurippie you can't be serious!" Yui exploded. "He is a boy! The group is called girls dead monster! Girldemo!"She said. "I am serious and I mean it." I said.

Naku POV

I couldn't believe my ears. I was going to sing with a bunch of girls in an all girl band. "What? But…?" I stuttered. "It's final!" Yurippie said, handing me a bottle. "Drink this." I took the bottle and raised it to my lips then stopped. "What's in here?" I asked. "It's just some water. You look thirsty." She said so I drank it. I finished the bottle. Everyone was looking at me. My face flushed. What? What is it?" I asked my voice higher than before. "Yurippie what was really in that drink?" Otonashi asked. "Oh it was just a little gender bending potion, that's all" she smiled. I kicked her. "What the hell Yurippie! Why the hell would you do that?" I sobbed. "Well here out on your uniform." She said handing me a jacket and skirt. "I'm not wearing that." I said, sitting on the couch. "Yui, Iwasawa, Hisako. Grab her!" Yurippie yelled. I was tackled then dragged away and forced on clothes. "You will die!" I hissed at Yurippie. She just laughed. This was going to be hell. "Alright can you play any instrument?" Iwasawa asked. "I played the guitar and the piano." I muttered. "Good you will play the guitar and sing." she said.

~time skip: practice~

"Let's start!" Yui said. "Hold on. Here you go." Hisako said, handing me the lyrics to the song.

mugen ni ikitai mugen ni ikiraretara subete kanau  
demo ironna mono ga atashi o oikondeku  
ikiru nokori jikan yume no zahyou yukue  
zenbu daiji na mono na no ni

"Stop!" Iwasawa yelled. I stopped singing and playing along with everyone else. "What is it now!?"Yui yelled. That's the 5th time we stopped. She turned to me. "You need to play louder! And you," she turned to Yui, "you need to sing and not scream! It's not scream ya know!" I sighed. After a few more interruptions, we finally made it through the song at least 5 times.

~Girls dorm~

I learned my lesson. So just so I don't forget, I will write it down.

**Rule one of being in Girldemo:** play every note right and sing at a nice volume or else you will never get passed the first few lines. Or if she is mad enough, she will send you through the window like she did to Yui. When she turned to me and asked, 'did I want to join Yui?' I shit my pants on the scene. It went smoothly after that. Maybe it won't be that bad?

-**this is not a diary, Naku Kanashimi.**

**This is my first angel beats fanfic to please tell me what I can do to make it better and the characters in character! Flame is welcome! Disclaimer****and please read and review!**


	2. filler

"Hey Naku!" Yui yelled. I looked over. Hey gaki (1) what's up?" I asked, lowering my water bottle from my lips. "I know you just got here and all but how did you die?" she asked. "Why should I tell you?" I looked away from her puppies dog eyes. "Because," she said pausing dramatically, "I have candy." She held up a bag of lollipops. I cursed. "This is your weakness." She said, swinging the candy in front of me. I swallowed. "How did you…" I trailed off. "You sleep talk." She answered as if that wasn't creepy enough. Aw fuck, I'm screwed. I thought. "fine." I sighed and out of nowhere the whole Girldemo band was seated in front of me. "Well, I was born an only child and my parents were very happy until…I guess until I was four. They seemed to get angry at me a lot of the time.

~flashback~

"_You little dumb shit what are you doing?" Naku's mother growled at the four year old child in the middle of a floury mess. "I was trying to make pancakes mommy!" the child said smiling happily at the mess he made. She snatched the child up by his hair. The child let out a scream of pain as he was dragged across the floor. His father stumbled in the door with one of his lady friends. "I got another one. Get him undressed." The man known as Naku's father said. The woman wasn't cute in the least. "He is cute in flour. Just more places for me to lick him." The lady said, licking here lips. Little Naku stopped smiling. He knew what was going to happen. "Please stop this. I don't like it." He cried. Time flies rather slowly when all your parents are doing is letting woman come in and molest you. As I got into high school I was bullied and I didn't have any friend. I would come home and take anything sharp I could find…but then my parent took away everything sharp I couldn't find anything to impale my skin with. I found the painkillers…._

~reality~

"You died by overdose?" Yui asked. "Psh. No! Of course just my luck I was brought back to this cruel unforgiving world." I laughed. I looked again and suddenly the whole battle front was in front of me, bawling their eyes out. "Are you guys okay?" I asked. They just kept crying. Right. I swear I never knew what I got myself into. Even Noda was shedding a few tears. I only sighed.

**Not a real rule: **don't talk about your past around people. They just cry like bitches.

Gaki-brat

**Just a little filler for poor gender bended Naku. I know its small but hey it's a little filler but please R&R.**


	3. what was that noise?

**he rery my little duckies im back! miss me? any who enjoy the next chapter! disclaimer! I don't own any one but my** oc!****

"naku we have practice!" yui yelled at me as I was trying to shove my face full of candy before anyone came. too late. "hey are you listening! wha-?" she stopped as I turned to her with chocolate hanging out of my mouth. "oh...o be rer n ray mont (i'll be there in a moment)" I nearly choked when a flying foot sent yui through the window randomly. "naku...what are you doing?" a scratchy voice growled and yet is sounded like iwasawa. I swallowed quickly thing she would kick me out a window. "I-im just...ya know...cleaning." I quickly lied and started to scrub the floor. "do you know we practice everyday?" she coughed out. "you don't sound good. are you okay?" I asked, walking up to her tall frame and put a hand on her forehead. "I thought we couldn't get sick..."I muttered. "im not sick!" she protested. "right..." I muttered once more. "im not!" she hissed. "I didn't say I didn't believe you." I sighed. time to use logic. "do you have a head ache? or do you felling really hot?" I asked. "actually...yeah." she said fanning herself. "and you feel really dizzy and faint right?" I simply asked and she fell over, her face flushed. "ah you have a fever!" I said, pulling her to her feet and walking her to the infirmary. after leaving I went to the anti-angel hide out. I thought I heard something so leaned on the door a little. "noda...yeah...oh yeah right there...noda..." that sounded like yurippie. "hold on yurippie...almost in..." I didn't hear the rest. I ran off so fast and crashed right into otonashi, naoi, and hinata. "sorry!" I looked up as naoi grabbed my shirt. "how dare you run into otonashi like that!" he glared at me. so I did what I know any one would do. I fake cried. of course he would feel the pain in a moment. "owwie naoi-kun that hurts!" I fake cried. he looked at me and blushed a little. I sighed and kicked him between the legs when he was talking so it sounded like this, "those fake te-ahhh!" I held back a laugh and ran away into hisako. "hey hisako!" I said. she glared and pulled me by the hair all the was into the empty room with all of our guitars and drums and microphones. "I sent yui to get you and then I sent iwasawa after yui and no one comes back!" she yelled at you. "iwasawa is sick and yui was kicked out of the window...again." I said again slowly thinking about what I said and the suddenly I was sent out the window. wow let me tell you, that was a lot of pain searing through my body. I hit the ground and broke so many bones, I died. I woke up on the couch in the anti-angel hide out. the couch was slightly wet. I thought about earlier. noda...yurippie...noise...couch most likely...oh shit! that's so nasty! and im laying in it! I jumped up and yelled, "Sex strikes again!" everyone just stared. I blushed. "um...sorry..." hinata leaned down to whisper in my ear. "what type of dream where you having?" *wink wink*. I kicked him in the face. "it was not a dream...actually...I didn't dream." I said. "what's with the interruption?" yurippie asked. "oh nothing much...my songs know what you did in the dark yurippie." I grinned. noda and yurippie blushed. I laughed like the crazy bastard I am.

**hoped you liked it my little duckies! please review! reviews makes me happy! **


End file.
